


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by HeckinaHandbasket



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Body Shots, Champagne, Established Relationship, Harringrove Heart-On, He’s trying his best okay, Hop In This Handbasket We’re Going To Heck, M/M, Romance, Steve Harrington Deserves Love, Valentine's Day, Well Billy’s Version Of It, harringrove smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinaHandbasket/pseuds/HeckinaHandbasket
Summary: “Eh? Ehhhhhhh?”Billy raised both bottles of champagne in one fist, clinking them together as he clutched them by their gold-foil necks.They were chilled, condensation rolling down the dark green glass sides in heavy drops.Steve sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. “Billy. I’ve got paperwork to do.”Billy groaned and set the bottles on the table with a pout. “Steve, it’s valentine’s day. As my boyfriend, you are contractually obligated to celebrate with me. Fuck your paperwork and come fuck me, instead.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82
Collections: Harringrove Heart-On (2021)





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, babes!
> 
> This is my contribution to the awesome Harringrove Heart-On holiday event. Go check it out on Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt was champagne

“Eh? Ehhhhhhh?”

Billy raised both bottles of champagne in one fist, clinking them together as he clutched them by their gold-foil necks.

They were chilled, condensation rolling down the dark green glass sides in heavy drops.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. “Billy. I’ve got paperwork to do.”

Billy groaned and set the bottles on the table with a pout. “Steve, it’s valentine’s day. As my boyfriend, you are contractually obligated to celebrate with me. Fuck your paperwork and come fuck me, instead.”

And, holy shit, did Steve wish he could. But he was the new guy on the force, the rookie, and he didn’t want to fuck it up the way everyone seemed to be holding their breath, expecting him to. He didn’t want to disappoint Hopper, especially.

“Maybe later, okay? I gotta finish this, first.”

Billy’s “suit yourself.” had such a threatening aura to it that Steve looked back up only to find him stripped to the waist, his shirt now crumpled to the floor.

“What are you doing?”

Billy caught his lower lip in his teeth as he struggled with the cork on one of the bottles. “Getting started without you, asshole.”

Steve winced as the cork popped off and careened into their cabinets. “Okay, But, why are you getting naked?”

The champagne bubbled over the bottle to drip down Billy’s hand and he paused in licking it off to glance at Steve, wet lips glistening in the low light of Steve’s desk lamp. “Body shots.”

Steve’s dick was hard, and decidedly did not care about his paperwork. He clenched his pen so hard the plastic squeaked in his grasp. “What? How are you gonna do body shots off yourself?”

Without putting the bottle down, Billy shimmied out of his sweatpants and kicked them across the room. His dick was plumping up as Steve watched, filling with every heartbeat while Billy smirked down at him and walked over to his desk. “Oh, they’re not for me. They’re for you. I’ll pour you a shot every time you finish a page until you’re done and can fuck me already. Like, motivation or whatever.”

He paused to lick a drop of champagne from his forearm, long tongue dragging across his skin while he stared Steve down. “Mmm. Delicious.”

He leaned against Steve desk and lifted the bottle to his chest, beginning to tilt the bottom up. “Here’s your first one. Better catch it before it messes up your papers, babe.”

Steve dropped his pen to grab the bottle and keep Billy from pouring it out. “Wait! How am I supposed to, like, get it? It’s just gonna pour straight down over your—” beautiful, defined abs and hard dick. Jesus Christ.

Rubbing one hand down his torso, Billy considered for a moment before giving Steve a tongue-flashing grin that he knew from experience did not bode well for his productivity. “Cum gutters!”

There were many times in his life where Steve had pretended not to understand something as a joke, or to flirt. This was not one of those times. “What?”

Billy ran two fingers down into the dip beside his iliac crest, the indentation beside the vee of muscle at the base of his abs that led to his dick. “Cum gutters. These, right here. Perfect for funneling champagne into your greedy little mouth.”

Steve rubbed at his temples, already resigned to getting up early and finishing his paperwork in the morning. “They’re not called cum gutters, Billy. That’s disgusting. It’s called your Adonis belt.”

And, actually, Billy was right. It was a convenient little indentation to pour champagne through. Billy’s were particularly deep and well defined. Steve’s pajamas were tented beneath his desk.

Billy flicked his Adonis belt with a smirk. “Nope, cum gutters. Here’s your first shot.”

He was pouring the champagne before Steve could stop him and Steve had no choice but to go to his knees, chin pressed to Billy’s balls as he opened his mouth for the sticky sweet drink.

He choked a little, champagne bubbling over to drip down his chin while Billy grabbed his hair to pull his head back. “Perfect. Good boy. Knew you’d get with the program sooner or later.”

Steve sputtered and wiped his mouth off on the sleeve of Billy’s shirt that he wore to sleep in. “You’re an asshole.”

Billy’s hand went soft in his hair, scratching over his scalp rather than pulling. “Yeah. And you love me.”

The thing was, that Steve really, really did. So fucking much.

He didn’t answer, just turned to bite Billy’s thumb with a growl while Billy laughed and danced away. “Come on, let’s take it to the bedroom. I’ve already put towels down for you, princess. Keep things nice and tidy while we fuck. I know how much you hate to make a mess.”

Which was true, and it wasn’t. Steve didn’t like to ruin the furniture, but he did like Billy’s cum on his skin, dripping down his face or over his lips. He liked mess just fine, but not total destruction.

He watched Billy walk away, a champagne bottle in each fist, and Steve scrambled to his feet to follow.

True to his word, Billy had spread out towels on the bed and the floor next to Billy’s side. It was surprisingly thoughtful of him.

Romantic, whispered a little voice in the back of Steve’s head. The voice that had Steve buying flowers Billy had scoffed over just that morning. The voice that berated Steve for focusing on work when the love of his life was waiting for him.

Billy didn’t do romance. It was kind of shocking that he was so determined to celebrate Valentine’s Day. He had seemed vehemently opposed when Steve had tried with the flowers. Steve was confused.

He stripped off his damp shirt and ratty pajama pants while Billy set down the bottles on the bedside table and pointed at the floor with his chin. “Get on your knees, pretty boy. I got something for you.”

It was effortless, to follow Billy’s command, eagerly getting down on his knees with the towels for padding. Steve got in a few kitten licks at the head of his cock before Billy pulled him away with a hand on his jaw. “Nuh-uh-uh. Not time for that, yet. Gotta celebrate first.”

Steve turned to nuzzle against his palm, licking up the sticky champagne residue. “Celebrate what, though? You hate Valentine’s Day.”

Billy shifted his feet over the towel, releasing Steve to grab for a bottle and take a swig. He wiped off his mouth on his arm, avoiding Steve’s eyes. “Celebrate being in love or some shit. Open up.”

Steve ducked down to catch the champagne Billy poured down the hollow of his hip. He scrubbed his tongue over the goosebumps that erupted on Billy’s skin beneath the chilled liquid.

Billy petted Steve’s hair while he drank from the bottle before repeating the process until it was empty. Steve felt nice a floaty, a feeling he got sometimes when Billy put him on his knees, enhanced by the bubbly champagne.

He blinked in confusion when Billy set down the bottle instead of pouring more down his skin.

Billy reached down to frame his face with a soft glow in his eyes. “Sorry, baby, bottle’s empty. And it looks to me like you’ve had enough. We’ll save the other one for another time, yeah?”

Steve nodded and hummed happily as he lapped up the sticky drips of champagne from Billy’s thighs.

Billy peered down into his face as he pushed his hair back, hips twitching every time Steve brushed against his cock. “Shit, you really needed this, huh? You gotta tell me when you need me like this, sweetheart.”

He really had needed it. Work was stressing him out and Steve needed something to help him relax. Billy was so good at that. “So good, Billy. You’re so good to me. Love you.”

He pressed kisses to Billy’s belly while Billy shuddered and sighed. “I’m really not, but I swear I’ll try. I’ll do better, Steve. Here, let’s get you on the bed.”

Steve tried to help, but his limbs were clumsy as Billy lifted him to the bed and laid him across the towels. He sighed when Billy followed soon after, covering him with his warm weight. “Make love to me, Billy. Please.”

Usually he would be embarrassed to say something sappy like that. Billy never said it like that, he always just said fucking, rolled his eyes sometimes at Steve’s flowery language. But Steve meant it, every time.

Billy buried his face in Steve’s neck, inhaling sharply before he kissed the skin of his throat slow and deep, lapping up the drips of champagne. “Yeah. That’s exactly what I’m gonna do, baby. Gonna make love to you.”

Steve’s breath hitched and he clung to Billy’s back in surprise. Billy had never said that before, not once. Billy was still kissing his neck, up to his ear to whisper softly. “Gonna make love to you because I love you, okay?”

Steve opened his mouth to reply but then Billy was kissing him, hard and deep before he dropped down on the bed and threw Steve’s legs over his shoulders. “Want me to open the other bottle, after all? Got an idea of where I’d like to drink it from.”

He pushed Steve’s knees to his chest and smiled down at him where he was open and exposed. “This perfect ass. Damn.”

Steve keened and kicked one leg out as Billy licked into him, strong tongue pushing past the barrier of muscle almost immediately. He kept going until Steve was loose and ready, fingers pulling at Billy’s curls. “Please, Billy. Please.”

Billy crawled up his body to grab the lube from under his pillow. “I got you, baby.”

He slid wet fingers into Steve and worked him open, eyes burning over Steve’s face. Billy pressed little circles over his spot while he watched Steve’s mouth drop open on a moan. “Yeah? Right there? You ready for my cock?”

Steve curled up over himself to wrap his arms around Billy’s neck, panting and desperate already. “Yes, Billy, come on!”

Billy groaned and kissed Steve while he slicked himself up, growling into his mouth. “Fuck yeah. Love when you beg for it. You’re so fucking pretty like this.”

Steve arched his head back against his pillow as Billy pushed in, only to lift his head again when Billy sopped just past the head. “What? Keep moving, damn it!”

Steve tried to buck his hips up to take him deeper but Billy held him down with a grip so strong it made Steve’s dick dribble out a drop of precum. “Told you I was gonna make love to you, baby. We’re gonna take it nice and slow.”

Steve grit his teeth as he tossed his head, still trying to move his hips fitfully before he gave up and grabbed his aching cock.

Billy finally released him, sinking in another inch as he took Steve’s hand off his cock and laced their fingers together. He brought them up to kiss Steve’s knuckles, eyes glinting. “No. That’s my job, tonight. And you’re gonna have to wait for it.”

Then he took Steve’s hips in his hands, lifted them off the bed and tilted Steve just so as he pushed inside and—

“There! Right there, Billy, oh my god.”

Billy grinned until he had to bite his lip against a moan, steadily working the head of his cock directly into Steve’s sweet spot over and over again on long, slow strokes.

Steve’s cock got so wet he was dripping, long strings connecting his cock to the folded skin of his stomach as Billy kept up his smooth, steady pace. He finally broke, aiming pleading eyes up at Billy as he stroked both hands up his corded arms. “Please touch my cock. I need it.”

With a muttered curse, Billy slung Steve’s legs over his shoulders and leaned down on one elbow, bringing the other hand between them to jerk his cock in time with his thrusts. Long, slow pulls from root to tip that made Steve feel like he was going to come with every one until he was a shaking mess.

“Beautiful, like this. You know that? So fucking gorgeous, baby. You wanna come for me? Show me how sweet you can be?”

It didn’t take more than Billy’s words and a twist of his wrist for Steve to come, shooting up into his own chest hair with a shout while Billy groaned and kept up the motion of his hips and hands. “Good, that’s good, Steve. Ready for me to fill you up? Hold onto me, sweetheart.”

He dropped down, letting Steve’s legs hook over his elbows as he captured his mouth with a hard, filthy kiss, grunting into it while his hips jerked and he spilled hot and wet inside of Steve.

Billy took Steve with him when he rolled onto his back, arranging his loose limbs and tucking his head up under his chin.

He took Steve’s hand again and held it gently, their palms sticking together with champagne and cum. “I’m sorry I laughed at your flowers, Steve. I was just, surprised. No one’s ever done that for me before.”

Apologies from Billy were few and far between. Steve knew it must be a special occasion to have received one so easily. He shrugged and snuggled into Billy’s chest, still catching his breath. “That’s okay, I was just being stupid. I know you don’t care about Valentine’s Day.”

Billy chucked Steve under the chin to make him look up and gave him a serious expression, thick brows drawn low. “No. You’re not stupid, and the flowers were. They were nice, Steve. Really sweet. I actually—I loved them.”

There was a buzz in Steve’s blood that had very little to do with having drunk half a bottle of champagne. “Oh.”

Billy continued, eyes and voice going soft as he stroked Steve’s knuckles with his thumb. “And, I know I don’t say it enough, but, I love you, too. More than the flowers. Obviously. I love you like. An assload.”

Romance didn’t come easily to Billy, but Steve felt that declaration just as much as if it had been handed to him on scented stationary in a dozen roses. He lifted up to kiss the rounded tip of Billy’s nose. “I love you too, Billy. So much.”

Billy grinned and rolled them over to cage Steve in with his hands on either side of his head on the pillow. “So much? Enough to let me drink champagne out of your cum gutters next time?”

Steve shoved him off with a huff and turned on his side to let a quietly laughing Billy to spoon him. “Enough to allow you to continue to use that disgusting phrase, anyway. Barely.”

Billy’s laughter pressed into his neck between kisses was easily the most romantic thing Steve could have wished for.

It was the best Valentine’s Day he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me for more fics, fanart, info on my original gay romance novels, and whatever else:
> 
> https://twitter.com/HeckinaH
> 
> http://heck-in-a-handbasket.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://instagram.com/heck_in_a_handbasket


End file.
